


Christmas Surprise by Meyghasa

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word Christmas drabble in which Crowley gets a lovely Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise by Meyghasa

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Christmas Surprise by Meyghasa

Summary: 200 word Christmas drabble in which Crowley gets a lovely Christmas surprise.  
Categories: Drabbles Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Slash (explicit)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 202 Read: 131  
Published: 29 Jan 2006 Updated:29 Jan 2006

* * *

 

 

Crowley sat on the worn sofa with his arms crossed and a spring digging into his back. His expression as he stared at the... garishly decorated Christmas tree... could be defined as somewhere between disgusted and petulant. Occasionally he would bite the side of his finger and loudly, obnoxiously exhale.

"Bloody Christmas," he grumbled.

Why had Aziraphale invited him over, anyway? He hated Christmas. Even the mulled wine wasn't helping. Then the angel had disappeared, alluding to some mysterious kind of present being kept upstairs. He had been fetching it now for fifteen minutes.  
  
"Bloody angel," he huffed.  
  
At last, a voice that sounded both excited and trepidacious sounded from the stairs. "Are you ready, my dear?"  
  
"Been bloody ready for the past fifteen minutes," Crowley answered.  
  
"Now dear, don't be angry," the angel replied as he cautiously moved into the open.  
  
Crowley's expression, once disgruntled, moved to a state of shock and wild lust as he gazed upon the angel, who was clad only in a rather conveniently placed red bow. "Wha...?" was all he could articulate.  
  
Aziraphale looked quite pleased with himself. "Merry Christmas, Crowley," were the only words he managed before the demon pounced.

 

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=233>


End file.
